Las aventuras de Girling
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Girling es una chica que a simple vista no parece del todo saludable respecto a su mentalidad pero ella es una chica aventurera y contenta por lo que cada día vive una aventura mas peligrosa que la anterior, acompaña a Girling, guerrera de la P.D.L.G. en sus aventuras por la galaxia acompañada de sus angelitos Kirby y G.I.R comenzando los tres divertidas y humorísticas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

¿Tú que crees?

/Girling POV/

Cayeron los primeros rayos de sol por mi ventana, con pesadez abrí mis oscuros ojos, maldecí por lo bajo y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño para verme frente a frente con mi espejo…horrible…esas eran las palabras que explicaban el cómo me veía, mi cabello todo despeinado, mis ojos llenos de ojeras y mi ánimo…por los suelos. Me quite mi piyama que solo era un vestido color lila, tome una toalla y la colgué en la puerta de baño prendí la llave de la regadera, sin duda elegí el agua caliente. Después de mi ducha tome mi toalla y me enrede en ella, salí y me propuse a elegir mi ropa de todos los días mi típica armadura lila que se coloca en el pecho, mi vestido violeta con una franja blanca al final de este, mis guantes negros largos y mis botas del mismo color que llegaban justo arriba de mis rodillas, - Sip - me dije a mi misma – Este será el mi atuendo de hoy – sonreí, me peine mi largo y ya sedoso cabello oscuro, me lave los dientes y me encamine a la cocina de la nave -posiblemente mis amigos ya habrán despertado – me dije y si ahí estaban todos, Black, mi líder y compañero de equipo, Brad mi …. Mi...otro ¿amigo? …. siiii…. eso, Elizabeth mi dulce mejor amiga y junto a ella mis dos personas favoritas…G.I.R y Kirby los angelitos de mi corazón. Eli, como yo le digo a Elizabeth me noto y me saludo como siempre solía hacerlo cada día.

Elizabeth: Buenos días Girling, te estábamos esperando para almorzar – me dijo con ese tono dulce y amable.

Kirby y G.I.R: GIRLING! –ambos se abalanzaron contra mí y yo los recibo en mis brazos, luego note que Black no había dicho nada desde que llegue y con un tono preocupado le pregunte.

Girling: Black, ¿estás bien? no has dicho nada desde que vine –

Black: … no es nada Girling – dicho esto el solo se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás ¿dije o hice algo malo? , no, algo debió haber pasado mientras no estuve así que decidí aclarar mis dudas y como siempre fui yo la que inicio la conversación con Brad.

Girling: ¿le pasa algo a Black? – pregunte con G.I.R y Kirby aun en brazos.

Brad: Si, nos llegó una transmisión del general diciéndonos que la nave de Stephanie había sido derribada en un ataque sorpresa y que aún no encuentran a la flota ni a Stephanie y por eso Black está preocupado – cuando termino de decir eso no pude evitar sentirme mal por Black, supuse que si nos lo dijeron a nosotros significaba que teníamos que encontrarlos.

/Fin Del Girling POV/

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Scourge: ARGH! odio mi estúpido trabajo como ayudante de Porke Marte ES UN COMPLETO FASTI...! - Scourge no pudo terminar su frase ya que un cuchillo que salió volando justo hacia su dirección lo callo del asombro pero este para su suerte lo logró esquivar antes de que este colapsara contra su rostro, miro a quien le había arrojado tal cosa y para su sorpresa era el mismísimo Blacker (White para los amigos) la contra parte de Black.

Blacker: Si ya estás aquí no te quejes Anti – le decía Blacker un tanto molesto por el berrinche del erizo verde.

Bowser: Ya basta los dos, él bebe de nuestro jefe nos tiene trabajo – informo Bowser con una mirada un tanto asesina.

Blacker: … lo siento… ahora que lo pienso… tienes todo el derecho de quejarte – se disculpó Blacker con el erizo para después seguir a la tortuga. Llegaron a una habitación un tanto oscura donde se encontraba un trono y en el sentado un bebe de unos tres, cuatro, quizás dos años de edad, él era el mismísimo Porke Marte Es Rojo, el villano de la historia, vestía un típico pañal y una capa negra con adornos rojos por dentro.

Porke: ¡DONDE ESTABAN LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO INUTILES! –

Todos menos Porke: T_T* chiflado –

Porke: ¿Qué DIJIERON? – grito el *jefe* de los *chicos malos*.

Ganondorf: Emmm… nada ¿para qué nos llamaste? – trato de evadir la pregunta el Rey de las Tinieblas.

Porke: Bueno u.u, me comentaron que una de nuestras flotas logro derribar a uno de los escuadrones de la P.D.L.G y lo mejor es que ese escuadrón era el la noviecita de nuestra principal amenaza… Star Black… -

/Música Dramática/

~Ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaa~

Darth Vader (Gayder para los amigos): O_O ¿y esa música? , en fin y supongo que tú quieres queeee... –

Porke: MATEN A LA CHICA Y A SU ESCUEDRON QUE CALLERON EN EL PLANETA REACH – grito el pequeño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Blacker: Así podríamos destrozarle el alma a Black y nosotros podríamos atacarles por sorpresa hee hee… a Blacker le gutaaa... - respondió este con malicia.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

/Girling POV/

Ya habíamos entrado a los Arwings (las naves) para encaminarnos al planeta Reach donde el coronel nos había indicado que se estrellaron nuestros compañeros , cuando llegamos procuramos aterrizar en un punto con pocos árboles , salimos de las naves y Black como loco se fue a buscar la nave estrellada de Stephanie, yo por mi parte miraba el lugar que parecía ser un especie de selva pero a unos metro de ahí había bases de la especie Covenant los cuales ahora tenían tratados de paz con la especie humana así que no habría problema si nos encuentran , incluso podríamos preguntarles si habían visto alguna nave estrellarse y eso hicimos les preguntamos pero al parecer ellos no la habían visto aun así nos prometieron enviar un equipo de búsqueda . Black se alteraba con cada minuto que pasaba así que intente calmarlo.

Girling: Hey Black ¿quieres verme hacer malabares con G.I.R y Kirby? n_n – le dije de forma algo tonta a lo que él me miro con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo me asuste pero aun así hice varias estupideces para que al menos riera, hasta que:

Black: ¡GIRLING NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAR JUGANDO, STEPHANIE SE PERDIO Y TU COMO SI NADA JUGANDO AL IDIOTA! – lo mire sorprendida… Black nunca me había levantado la voz de esa manera tan fea, los demás solo nos miraron con la boca abierta, incluso G.I.R, me sentí tan mal que decidí pedirle disculpas pero el solo me volvió a gritar que lo dejara en paz y se adentró en el bosque, Elizabeth y Brad se miraron y en ese instante supieron que hacer, Brad fue tras Black y Elizabeth, Kirby y G.I.R fueron a verme.

Kirby: Girling no te enojes con Black el solo… - no lo deje terminar su frase ya que le dije que estaba bien y le mande una sonrisa fingida, para mi suerte se la creyeron fue ahí cuando regreso Brad con Black aun enojado.

Brad: Black ¿quisieras decirle algo a Girling? –

Black-…. Lo siento…. - se disculpó con su voz aun enfurecida por los actos que hice.

Girling: No importa, vengan vamos a buscarlos ji ji ji- dije falsamente con mi tono alegre a lo que todos me siguieron. Pasaron como dos horas cuando un Grunt nos avisó a base de un comunicador que habían encontrado la nave de Stephanie y sus tripulantes, Black se emocionó y salió corriendo a donde nos habían avisado el avistamiento. Llegamos al lugar indicado y ahí estaban unos Jackals sacando a los heridos en la nave, nos acercamos y ahí estaba Stephanie con un brazo lastimado, Black fue corriendo hacia ella como un niño pequeño encontrando a su mama, la abrazo con cuidado y ella a él, me quede conmovida por la escena cuando mis oídos captaron el sonido de una bazuca siendo disparada y solo grite: ¡AL SUELO TODO MUNDO! – a lo que todos me obedecieron y se agacharon por suerte nadie había salido herido, mire quien había causado tal cosa y fruncí el ceño al ver al culpable: ¡BLACKER! –se me adelanto a decir Black al ver a su contra parte en una colina con la bazuca en manos y esa sonrisa demostraba todos los pecados capitales.

Blacker: Y no estoy solo nene – dicho esto salieron de la tierra esqueletos con armadura oxidada , definitivamente … le pertenecían a Ganondorf , los Jackals dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque , yo por mi parte me escabullí entre los Jackals y me asegure de encontrar a mi equipo y a los otros aliados que por suerte nadie había salido herido, me dirigí a ellos y Black me ordeno que me llevara a todas las chicas a un lugar seguro a lo que yo obedecí , estábamos a punto de llegar al bosque cuando uno de esos malditos esqueletos se posó frente a nosotras y nos vimos obligadas a sacar nuestros Blasters, pero por más que lo derribábamos este siempre se volvía a armar como por arte de magia y luego nos dijo de manera fría y malévola .

-"_Ahora me toca a mí" –_

Elevo su garrote ya listo para golpearnos cuando llega G.I.R en nuestra defensa, el solo logro marearlo un poco ya que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza pero él lo noqueo con su metálico escudo, "mi Girly" cayó al suelo inconsciente por el golpe que resonó por toda su hueca cabecita a lo que yo me moleste y en un movimiento rápido lo patee en la quijada y a este se le destrozo de forma lenta , el solo ahogo un grito de dolor y luego me dije "esta es nuestra oportunidad" en ese minuto le grite a la chicas.

Girling: ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!-

Stephanie: ¡¿Qué HAY DE BLACK? –

Elizabeth: Y BRAD!-

Girling: ¡Tengo un plan!- exclame alzando mi mano.

Elizabeth: ¿Girling pensando? … esto es nuevo –

¿Qué fu lo que dijo? ¿Qué no pienso? ¿Eso insinúa ella? … dolió… simplemente… dolió… ¡yo si pienso! ¡¿Acaso cree que soy tonta? , pues no lo soy, para nada ¡yo soy un ser humano común y corriente como todos los existentes en el mundo! Phff que no pienso, claro que sí. Aaah, ya entiendo es por cómo me comporto ¿no? , sí, eso creí pues no es mi culpa ser como soy de repente así me siento pero no es para tanto como para decir tal cosa… *sigh* difícil creer que alguien como "_Eli" _dijera algo como eso.

Girling: Emmm... si n_nlll – respondí algo enojada.

Blacker: ¡Son unos esqueletos inútiles! Al parecer nuevamente tendré que hacerlo todo yo TT*-

Levanto su bazuca y enseguida apunto hacia Black quien aún luchaba con esos guerreros ya teniendo a su objetivo a la mira jalo el gatillo y la enorme bala se dirigió de forma rápida hacia Black, mi líder miro para ver que era ese ruido que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él y se sorprendió al ver su posible causa de muerte, trato de esquivar pero los esqueletos le rodearon y no le quedó otra escapatoria más que esperar lo peor.

Gilrling: ¡Girling al rescate! – grite mientras caía con un aparato de luz gigante que aplasto a los esqueletos e hizo que la bala explotara, por suerte Black ya sabe cuidarse solo y pudo esquivar esto ágilmente sin ningún daño, Black me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego mirar a su posible asesino con rabia, Blacker intento volver a disparar pero le fue inútil ya que esta ya no tenía más balas.

Blacker: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿YA SIN BALAS? – Se percata de que todo su ejército había sido vencido y todos ya estaban apuntándole con todas la armas que tenían – Emmm 0.0lll… ¿no matarías a tu contra parte verdad Blacky? –

Black: ¡Desgraciado! – corrió colina arriba para enfrentar a Blacker cuerpo a cuerpo pero el Anti-Black recordó que en unos de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón tenía un telenstrasportador así que con una mirada y sonrisa burlona se despidió

Blacker: Como quieras… pudimos haber sido muy buenos amigos TwT – hace una reverencia antes de que Black lo atrape y presiona el botón para telenstrasportar y se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Black: ¡Demonios volvió a escapar! –

En eso toda la energía del lugar se apaga y todo se queda semi-oscuro, a lo que todos me miran.

Girling: ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo? – miro el cielo y este era azul oscuro entonces me percato de lo que hice "_mal"_ y con una sonrisa chistosa me disculpo.

Elizabeth: T.T Gilrling lo que hiciste no fue nada bueno para esta parte del planeta, el apagar todos los sistemas de luz hará que quizás los radares de Covenants se apaguen y estos queden perdidos y...- no la escuché más, me pareció increíble que ni siquiera me hayan dado las gracias y dicen que yo soy la tonta, si como no, en fin solo puse cara de fastidio y mire a otro lado para evitar la acusante mirada de todos.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Llegamos, al fin en mi casa donde tengo mi habitación y puedo expresarme con Kirby y G.I.R tal y como soy, olvide mencionar que no veníamos solos, el equipo de Stephanie venía con nosotros, como todos venían de buen humor Kirby y G.I.R se les ocurrió la loca idea de hacer una fiesta a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, inclusive yo.

Girling: ¡Yo me encargo de los efectos de luz y el sonido! –

Black: 0_0lll Emmm… y si mejor se encarga Brad? n.n –

Girling: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo? – pregunte en tono chistoso.

Black: Puesss... tú sabes por qué n.n... –

Girling: Emmm… no... No lo sé... – le dije sabiendo lo que me diría.

Black: Pues… lo que pasa es que medio te falta un tornillo por ahí –

Girling: oh…pues…si quieres lo hace Brad n.n, yo creo que tanta búsqueda me abrió el sueño…creo que iré a dormir, buenas noches - le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Black: Y por cierto, gracias por salvarme, te la debo nn – su voz se oyó tan dulce y sincera que me hizo sentir relajada, "_Hermandad" _esas eran las palabras correctas para esta situación, él era como un hermano para mí y yo para él, me dedico una sonrisa tan inocente y contenta y yo a él una de orgullo y al mismo tiempo nostalgia y me dedique a irme a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con cuidado y di un largo suspiro para luego tirarme al piso de rodillas y luego el resto de mi cuerpo. Me sucumbí en mis pensamientos mientras me quitaba mi guante izquierdo y luego el derecho para después deshacerme de mis botas, me levante y me fui a mi cama para tirarme en esta perezosamente, tome una de mis almohadas para acomodarla justo debajo de mi rostro mientras seguía pensando.

¿Te ha pasado que en alguna ocasión tienes una forma de actuar algo infantil y estúpida pero aun así tienes la inteligencia que un chico de tu edad debe tener? Pues a mí sí y me está pasando justo ahora con mi propio equipo con el que llevo años de trabajo y compañerismo, creí…que por fin me habían comprendido…que sabían el por qué me comporto así… el por qué siempre tan sonriente y feliz…pues les diré si es que no lo saben…porque _"Sin importar el momento o estado del día siempre hay que mandar mil sonrisas para que el día te brinde lo mejor de el" _era lo que decía mi difunta madre para que siempre sonriera y me sintiera feliz, así que ahí tienen mi razón se ser.

¿?: Girling, ¿Girling? ¿Estás ahí? – me dijo una voz familiar, el me menciono que pasaría y yo le conteste positivamente.

Girling: La fiesta es abajo ¿Qué haces aquí Kirby? – pregunte mientras me limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que tenía en mis ojos, lo cual el noto y se me acerco para ver mi estado.

Kirby: Girling… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ocurre algo? – me interrogo mientras ponía una de sus rosadas manitas en mi hombro.

Girling: Tranquilo, yo solo…no me siento bien – le dije bajando la mirada.

Kirby: Fue por lo ocurrido ¿No es así? - ¿Acaso era psíquico? ¿Cómo lo supo?

Girling: ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

Kirby: Girling…te conozco desde que éramos unos simples Noobs – me consoló poniendo su mano en mi mentón y levantándolo lentamente obligándome a mirarle. Definitivamente Kirby era uno de los que entendía mi situación ya que el sufría lo mismo que yo, parecimos tontos, pero éramos listos como todos.

Girling: Tu si me entiendes ¿Verdad Kirby? –

Kirby: …Si…más que nadie en el mundo… - me dijo dándome un abrazo y dejando unas cuantas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, yo solo correspondí el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, Kirby me entiende y G.I.R posiblemente también…así que ¿saben qué? Con eso me basta… con que mis "_angelitos"_ me entiendan, eso para mí es más que suficiente, saber que no me siento sola es toda una bendición para mí.

FIN

By: Marl C.E.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dedicado a Ray Wolf Aran) **

¿Tu que crees?

Cap. 2: La aventura de Girling _El viaje al planeta Tutti Fruti_.

Girling abrió sus ojos con dificultad debido a la posición en la que había dormido la noche pasada, observó su habitación buscando que todo estuviera en orden y suspiró aliviada al verlo todo como estaba pero al sentir un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos esta posó su mirada hacia abajo y lo siguiente que encontró fue a un Kirby dormido plácidamente en sus brazos, ella sonrió y lo cargó hasta su cama poniéndolo en esta con delicadeza, le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su angelito rosado, bajó las escaleras y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el gran desastre que había causado su equipo la noche pasada debido a la fiesta, se río por lo bajo y comenzó a limpiar un poco el desastre pero la enorme televisión se encendió y en ella se encontraba su comandante el general Pepper.

- Valla, tengo que reconocerlo, el quipo de Star Black si que sabe divertirse – dijo el comandante viendo el gran desastre, Girling apareció por sorpresa en el techo lo cual sorprendió al comandante.

- ¡Señorita Girling! ¿Qué no sabe que mi corazón ya no puede aguantar más sorpresas? – dijo Pepper en un tono de regaño a lo que Girling solo sonrió de manera estúpida para luego caerse del techo cayendo de hocico en el duro piso de la nave pero como si nada hubiese pasado, ella se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar.

- ¡Ordene mi capitán! – dijo ella llevando aire a sus pulmones haciéndola ver mas fuerte, el general Pepper la miró curioso y prosiguió.

- Girling, ya que tu equipo necesita descansar te dejaré esta misión a ti – los ojos de Girling brillaron como estrellas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en ella - ¿lo dice en serio mi general? ¿Me tiene esa confianza como para ir a una misión yo sola? – el general Pepper solo asintió y con una voz autoritario exclamó.

- ¡Ahora ves mi soldado de la P.D.L.G.! ¡Ve y haz que la galaxia se sienta orgullosa de quienes somos! –

Dicho esto Girling dio varias marometas hacia atrás hasta llegar a su habitación y después de varios ruidos salió victoriosamente con una triple marometa en el aire aterrizando de pie ya con su vestidura igual solo que limpia y con su cabello bien peinado y una sonrisa brillante.

- Usen Colgate niños – dijo la chica guiñando un ojo y con un brillito de caricatura en su sonrisa.

Girling se dirigió a la zona donde estacionaban los Arwings y subió al suyo de un salto (es una chica ágil) y presionó el botón de alta velocidad, se colocó unas gafas y arrancó a una velocidad máxima.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Mientras tanto en la base espacial de Porke Marte Es Rojo, los villanos de distintas dimensiones y planetas ya hacían planeando su siguiente ataque a la colonia espacial de la P.D.L.G.

- Muy bien caballeros, como sabrán, ayer el equipo de Star Fox destruyó a uno de nuestros villanos mas malvados de la galaxia – dijo Porke Marte Es Rojo bebiendo leche caliente.

- Pero si sigo vivo – dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, su líder supremo Porke Marte solo los vio molesto y ellos bajaron tímidamente la cabeza.

- Como les decía – prosiguió el bebé – necesitamos a algún villano que destruya e todos los miembros de Star Fox… y de paso Star Black – finalizó su líder ahora sacando una mantita, todos lo pensaron un momento hasta que Scourge, la contra parte de Sonic el erizo, habló.

- ¿Y si les aventamos a su nave excremen-? – pero no pudo terminar su frase pues el aullido de un lobo le interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver quien lo había causado y se encontraron a un lobo alto saliendo de entre la oscuridad.

El misterioso lobo era grisáceo, tenia una vestimenta muy rebelde pero apegada a su tiempo, era alto y tenia una filosas garras, colmillos que rugían como un can hambriento y unos ojos oscuros penetrantes, todos los ahí presentes lo miraron un poco temerosos pero detrás de el venia una mujer de muy elegante vestimenta, su cabello recogido en una coleta y tenia puestas unas gafas que la hacían ver como toda una profesional y bajo su brazo llevaba varios papeles y un bolígrafo. Se acercó a Porke Marte y le entregó los papeles para después regresar detrás del lobo.

Todos miraron confusos los papeles y su líder tomó los papeles y los leyó para después formar una sonrisa torcida y maléfica.

- Bien señor Wolf O' Donnell, por lo que veo en estos papeles, usted debe ser un caza recompensas profesional – dijo el siniestro bebé haciendo a un lado el papeleo – pero también me fijé que pone precio a sus servicios – el lobo de nombre Wolf solo asintió aun con su mirada seria.

- ¡Pues bien! creo que nos hace falta un integrante en esta liga de la maldad como usted – continuo Porke Marte Es Rojo parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Wolf - si le encargara exterminar a ciertos estorbos que usted conoce ¿no lo haría a un precio mas razonable? – esto ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta demostrando su desacuerdo con la cifra del dinero, Wolf solo suspiró – háblelo con mi agente – dicho esto el lobo grisáceo saliendo del lugar, el líder de la liga de villanos miró a la mujer que había estado todo este tiempo detrás de Wolf - ¿usted es su esposa? – Preguntó sin muchas ganas, la mujer lo abofeteo y solo se propuso a escribir en unas hojas – su agente señor Marte – respondió ella igual sin muchas ganas mientras el bebé se frotaba la mejilla.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Girling ya se encontraba lejos de su nave esperando nuevas órdenes de su comandante quien de inmediato le envió un comunicado por la pequeña pantalla de su nave, la chica leyó el mensaje y con una sonrisa confiada activó las coordenadas para su siguiente gran aventura, claro que también seria una gran oportunidad visitar ese nuevo planeta del que hablaba su comandante Pepper.

_Agente 10485833: Girling ***** _

_Remitente (urgente): General Pepper._

_Girling, debido a la "condición" de tus compañeros de equipo Star Black están en malas condiciones, te encargo a ti ir al planeta 112 Tutti Fruti donde necesito que urgentemente envíes un paquete a la autoridad del lugar, es una princesa así que trátala con cuidado y cuando hayas acabado con tu misión repórtamelo._

_- General Pepper._

Girling se sentía tan bien de poder ir a una misión ella sola, le probaría a su equipo y a su comandante que ella puede ir a misiones de entregas ella sola. Girling tarareaba alegremente una canción hasta que a lo lejos escuchó a una nave aproximarse a alta velocidad, activó unos retrovisores que mostraron tres Arwings rojos acercándose peligrosamente a ella, Girling se alarmó e intentó establecer una comunicación con las naves vecinas pero había una interferencia que se lo impedía, pensó en acelerar un poco mas pero por poquito que avanzaba, los Arwings misterioso aceleraban igual. Girling se molestó y poniendo su nave en piloto automático, se vistió con su traje espacial (que era igual que el de los astronautas) y salió de su nave ágilmente.

- ¡Dejen de perseguirme basura espacial! – gritaba Girling agitando sus brazos enfurecida y roja del enojo pero gracias a su casco espacial, no se le notaba su rostro de ira.

Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de los Arwings pero estos solo se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos y después los tres maniobraron espectacularmente hacia ella a alta velocidad, Girling dudó un poco pero luego reaccionó rápidamente y gracias a los cohetes propulsores que el traje tenia en la planta de los pies logró esquivar a los tres Arwings que pudieron haberla atropellado y estos nuevamente intentaron envestirla.

- Ustedes no son nada amigables por lo que veo – se dijo a si misma Girling activando algo en su muñeca, un cañón de plasma.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó ella apuntando el cañón hacia el primer Arwing que viniera, y así fue, uno de los Arwings voló hacia ella y este disparó un rayo hacia ella, Girling se alarmó e intentó huir pero reaccionó demasiado lento y el laser le atravesó el traje pero no logró herirla gracias a la armadura con la que constaba el traje, ella salió impulsada por la fuerza del laser mandándola lejos de su nave y algo mareada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a estos tipos? – Girling sacó un comunicador para mandar refuerzos pero nuevamente fue recibida por un rayo que le destruyó más el traje, y el comunicador por completo. Mientras Girling trataba de recuperarse de su mareo, no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a un agujero negro, ella intentó resistirse al agarre del aire que la empujaba al agujero negro pero sus cohetes le fallaban y su comunicador estaba roto, Girling cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

/

La chica abrió sus ojos con pesadez mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra solo para verificar que se encontraba bien pero su cabeza se encontraba al revés, no, enserio. Se encontraba al revés.

Girling miró a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba atada a un palo de… ¿uvas?

Se encontraba amarrada como si de un animal se tratara, amarrada a un palo de los pies y de las manos llevada de cabeza por dos indígenas que vestían con mascaras hechas de madera y vestimenta hecha con varias frutas de todo tipo, Girling les preguntó a donde la llevaban pero ninguno de los extraños le contestó por lo que la chica dejó que la llevaran a lo que tal vez podría ser con el líder.

Finalmente los sujetos la llevaron hasta una enorme cueva iluminada por varias luces entre moradas y fiushas, había mas gente igual que los habitantes del lugar, algunos altos y delgados, otros grandes y fuertes y también se encontraban los mas jóvenes.

- ¡Exijo que me lleven con su líder! – dijo Girling de manera seria pero que mas bien sonó como de broma, los sujetos que la tenían amarrada la soltaron frente a lo que parecía un trono de algún rey o princesa.

Todos se arrodillaron en muestra de lealtad y uno de los indígenas obligó a Girling a arrodillarse dándole un golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer al suelo, de pronto, de lo que parecía un enorme pétalo de flor, una hermosa joven salió del pétalo. Su piel era de un tono rosado cereza, su cabello rizado igual rosado pero de un toque mas intenso, unos ojos extraños pero hermosos iguales a dos bellos diamantes celestes, era delgada, luminosa, con una sonrisa cálida y su vestimenta constaba de un hermoso vestido lila largo.

Girling se encontraba en shock, nunca en su vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa como la joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Por favor mis súbditos, suelten a esta guerrera de la P.D.L.G. – dijo la joven que al parecer era una princesa, su voz era suave y muy neutral. Los que tenían prisionera a Girling la liberaron sin mucho cuidado, Girling miró confusa a la princesa la cual se acercó a Girling lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Deja que me presente joven guerrera, soy la Princesa Strawberry del reinado de la galaxia del Tutti Fruti – dijo la princesa autoritariamente mientras le decía a los guardias con una señal que se retiraran, estos se fueron pero los ciudadanos seguían de espectadores.

- Joven Girling, usted fue enviada aquí porque tenia una paquete para mi ¿me equivoco? – dijo la princesa ahora con voz neutral, Girling asintió contenta, este debía de ser el planeta Tutti Fruti del que su general le había hablado, quien diría que ese agujero negro la llevaría al lugar de su misión.

- Tranquila su majestad, Girling siempre lleva los encargos consigo – dijo Girling hablando en primera persona, sacó de quien sabe donde el paquete, este no parecía de mucha importancia, estaba en una caja marrón y con etiquetas postales, un nudo encima para que no se desdoblara el papel y una carta con los datos de un paquete. Girling sacó una tablita para hacer las firmas y se la entregó a la princesa y después una pluma.

- Escriba su nombre ahí –

La princesa lo escribió.

- Y ahí –

Y la princesa lo escribió.

- Y ahí –

La princesa lo escribió.

- Y por ultimo aquí –

La princesa sonreía nerviosa pero contenta por la actitud de Girling, la chica "guerrera" hizo un saludo militar con su lengua de fuera haciéndola ver entre estúpida e inocente.

La princesa Strawberry estuvo apunto de decir algo hasta que del techo de la inmensa cueva sale disparado un láser de plasma atravesando la cueva y causando el pánico de todos, la princesa le decía a sus súbditos que guardaran la calma pero nadie la escuchaba hasta que sus guardias reales fueron por la protección de su gobernante sacándola del lugar. Girling esquivaba cada derrumbe con alta agilidad en sus movimientos y ayudaba a los habitantes a salir de la cueva, Girling finalmente logró sacar a todos del lugar y enseguida sus ojos se fijaron en una sombra misteriosa que provenía del cielo, al parecer impulsado a esa altura gracias a un Jet pack, Girling sacó un arma de plasma y disparó concentradamente hacia el propulsor del Jet pack haciéndole caer de un solo tiro, pero la sombra misteriosa saltó fuera del Jet pack con agilidad cayendo con fuerza en el suelo de pie, el polvo le cubrió la figura pero Girling notó dos ojos dorados fijarse entre la nube de humo, Girling no siendo alejada del lugar, Girling se levantó adolorida pero ahora con sus sentidos atentos logró esquivar otra patada de la extraña, Girling ahora pudo divisar perfectamente a la extraña figura dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un lobo de pelaje gris con una mirada aterradora pero burlona, el lobo golpeo a Girling nuevamente pero esta vez él fue mas rápido que Girling golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro pero ella no se rindió e intentó golpearlo igual pero la agilidad de su enemigo era sorprendente.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacas a estos pobres pueblerinos horrendo lobo? – dijo Girling molesta pero con voz infantil, el lobo se burló de ella antes de presentarse – me llamo Wolf O' Donnell y me contrataron para eliminarte a ti y al paquete que traes contigo – dicho esto él se abalanzó contra Girling.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Kirby y G.I.R se encontraban metidos en el refrigerador comiendo grandes cantidades de pastel y chocolates con una pansa notable, Kirby comía con una enorme cuchara una caja entera de helado de chocolate y G.I.R comía con sus manitas lo primero que encontrara cuando de repente a G.I.R comenzó a vibrarle la cabeza, como tenia su traje de perrito puesto Kirby bajó la cremallera de esta y enseguida apareció un mensaje saliendo de su metálica cabeza, Kirby dejó su helado a un lado y leyó el mensaje cambiando su expresión a una de susto.

- ¡Oh no, mamá Girling esta en problemas! – dijo Kirby gritando estruendosamente después G.I.R salió disparado de su traje y tomó una posición de pelea pintándosele los ojos de un color carmesí.

- Iniciando rastreo por perímetros de la P.D.L.G. – dijo G.I.R con su voz grave pero después de hacer un rastreo señaló con su dedito de manera estúpida hacia el frente, Kirby se puso un gorrito blanco de gatito y una capa azul - ¡Hora de aventura! – dicho esto G.I.R gritó de alegría volviendo a su estado anterior y ambos salieron disparados gracias a los propulsores de G.I.R hacia el espacio.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Wolf tenía a Girling contra la pared completamente herida y sin fuerzas, ya había vencido a todos los guardias de la princesa usando como arma a Girling.

La chica jamás había recibido una paliza así desde sus días de entrenamiento por lo que los golpes le resultaban bruscos y dolorosos, Wolf ahora había sacado su arma de plasma apuntándole a Girling en la cabeza dispuesto a volarle el cráneo sin cuidado alguno, ya a punto de jalar el gatillo con completa seguridad un grito chillón e infantil le hizo voltear a donde provenía el grito topándose con un robot dándole vueltas por todo el rostro.

- ¡G.I.R! – gritó Girling llena de alegría al ver al robot.

- ¡Y Kirby también! – ahora dijo Kirby cayendo a un lado de Girling quien lo recibió con un abrazo amoroso pero lo soltó rápido al encontrarse en esta situación, Kirby chifló poniendo una de sus manitas en su boca y de la nada llegó una estrella dorada que se llevó a Kirby hasta los cielos, Girling sabia el significado de eso por lo que corrió a ayudar a G.I.R quien seguía molestando a Wolf.

- ¡Me gustan los monos! – gritó G.I.R como era típico en el, Wolf ya harto de sus estupideces lo tomó por un propulsor de su espalda y aventó hacia el cielo mandándolo lejos de ahí.

- ¡Wiiiiiii! – gritaba G.I.R mientras se perdía en el cielo por las nubes, Wolf maldijo al robot en voz baja pero fue recibido por una patada en su estomago, volteo a ver el causante de eso y sus ojos lobeznos se toparon con la chica a la que había estado golpeando hace unos momentos: Girling.

- Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo fue que pediste refuerzos? – preguntó Wolf con voz tranquila, Girling se sonrojó recordando en lo ocurrido.

_Flash back._

_Wolf golpeaba a todos los guardias usando a Girling como arma causándole fuertes golpes a la chica en la cabeza. Una vez que decidió usar sus propias garras aventó a Girling hacia una enorme roca, ella se golpeo con esta fuertemente poniendo una "Derp Face" antes de caer sobre su propio comunicador presionando las siguientes teclas._

"_Ayuda, estoy en el planeta Tutti Fruti y necesito refuerzos porque un lobo extraño nos esta atacando a todos y se quiere robar el paquete de la P.D.L.G._

_- Girling - ;)_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Wolf la miró algo confundido pero se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza concentrándose en la pelea.

Girling estaba algo asustada por enfrentarse a Wolf debido a que ella misma había sido victima de su fuerza, pero como si el destino fuera noble con ella, Kirby y G.I.R llegaron a su lado en posición de ataque.

- ¡Mis angelitos! – dijo Girling con entusiasmo.

- Tranquila Girling, estamos aquí para ti, además de que me encontré a G.I.R subido en una nube con una poni muy amigable de nombre Derpy Hooves, era tan bonito – dijo Kirby un tanto embobado pensando en la poni de hace rato.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Wolf con voz autoritaria captando la atención de el grupito nuevamente.

Y así fue como Girling y sus pequeños aliados pelearon contra Wolf en una guerra de habilidades y fuerza.

Minutos Después.

- Vamos… lobo tonto… golpéame con todo… - decía Girling completamente cansada y con sudor por todo su cuerpo, Girling daba golpecitos al cuerpo de Wolf quien se encontraba parado frente a ella con una expresión de decepción en su rostro, Kirby y G.I.R de por si ya parecían borrachos, Kirby decía cosas incoherentes y G.I.R solo se arrastraba por el suelo con cansancio a pesar de ser el un robot.

- No puedo creer que me mandaran a exterminar a una mocosa estúpida, a bola de chicle inservible y a un robot que suda sin razón aparente – dijo Wolf con fastidio mientras seguía recibiendo golpecitos por parte de Girling.

- ¡Cállate! Kirby no esta borracho – dijo sin aliento Girling.

- ¡FUAA! – gritó Kirby con voz seca pero fuerte, Wolf giró sus ojos sin creer que el grupo de la P.D.L.G. fuera tan estúpido.

- Miren, yo ya debí haber acabado con ustedes y robado el paquete para irme sin preocupaciones por mi dinero así que mejor háganse a un lado – Wolf apartó a Girling fácilmente abriéndose paso entre el cuerpo de guardias que estaba en el piso vencidos metiéndose por una cueva morada.

Wolf se adentró por el lugar sin mucho interés buscando a la princesa del planeta y a su posible banda de guardias. Finalmente llegó a una habitación asegurada con barrotes y demás cosas peligrosas pero fácilmente las rompió con sus propias manos pues estaban echas con frutas y de otros materiales suaves, al abrir la inmensa puerta de "titanio" pasó lo que él había predicho, una enorme manada de guardias reales y elite le esperaban justo frente a su princesa defendiéndola de toda amenaza, Wolf solo sonrió.

El lobo se abalanzó contra el primer guardia encajándole sus garras en los ojos impidiéndole ver, después dio un brinco hacia arriba observando mejor el numero de guardias, lanzas fueron lanzadas contra Wolf de manera rápida pero gracias a las increíbles maniobras del lobo este pudo esquivarlas sin ningún problema tomando algunas que estaban cercas de el para aventarlas hacia los guardias quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Wolf se vio rodeado por guardias mas altos y fuertes sintiendo también la mirada acusante de la princesa.

- Princesa. Usted no sabe en que ha metido a sus guardias – dicho esto nuevamente Wolf se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

/

- ¡Vamos mis angelitos hay que rescatar a la princesa y vencer a ese lobo malvado! – decía Girling en tono heroico y ya recuperada de su anterior cansancio.

- ¿Saben? si tuviéramos que inventar alguna película yo haría una llamada "_Los ángeles de Girling" _– dijo Kirby entre risas.

- Si mi angelito pero recuerda nos dijeron que en la P.D.L.G. esta prohibido soñar – decía Girling con una sonrisa pero se detuvo con un rostro de duda - ¿o eso me lo dijo mi mamá? – Girling se encogió de hombros continuando con su camino hasta que llegaron a donde Wolf se encontraba.

Se encontraban ya frente a la inmensa puerta que Wolf había destruido y todos miraban la destruida puerta con miedo.

- ¿Y si mejor llamamos a los refuerzos? – dijo Kirby sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Creo que es una grandiosa idea – dijo Girling asustada pero después recordó el por que había aceptado venir ella sola. Iba a demostrarles a todos que ella podía, que ella podía hacer misiones ella sola, quería ser reconocida en el equipo.

- ¿Girling? ¿Estas llorando? – preguntó Kirby notando las lagrimas que Girling emanaba de sus ojos.

- G.I.R… cancela el mensaje a los refuerzos… esto lo haremos nosotros solos – dicho esto Girling tomó una mirada seria y fuerzas de líder avanzando hacia el interior de la habitación seguida por sus dos aun temerosos angelitos.

Los ojos se Girling se abrieron como platos al presenciar tal escena, Wolf ya había descuartizado o simplemente asustado a todos los guardias de la princesa Strawberry. Y luego vio como Wolf se acercaba lentamente hacia la dulce princesa de manera lenta y malvada, la princesa tenía un rostro de tremendo temor mientras sostenía con fuerza el paquete que Girling le había traído.

- Muy bien princesa, si no quiere que nadie sufra mas daño – el lobo extendió la mano – será mejor que me de ese paquete – la princesa solo se quedó quieta temblando del miedo – de acuerdo, parece que quiere hacerlo por las malas – Wolf sacó su pistola apuntándole en la cabeza a la princesa desde su distancia manteniendo una fijación perfecta de un tirador.

- ¡En nombre la P.D.L.G. baje su arma y nadie saldrá herido o muerto! – gritó Girling con su arma desenfundada y con su dedo listo en el gatillo junto a G.I.R sacando de todas las partes posibles armas de fuego y algunas de filo y Kirby con una espada azulada sostenida por el mismo.

- Creí que ustedes no me causarían mas problemas – dijo Wolf con fastidio volteando hacia el grupo de la P.D.L.G.

- ¿Quieren jugar? ¡Juguemos! – Wolf se lanzó hacia Kirby pero el pequeño guerrero estelar simplemente abrió increíblemente su boca consumiendo al lobo.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – dijo G.I.R viendo como Kirby mantenía al lobo en su boca inflándole las mejillas.

- ¡G.I.R no digas palabrotas! – le reclamó Girling en tono maternal, Kirby por fin expulsó fuertemente a Wolf en forma de estrella para que después una luz blanca le iluminara y desapareciera pero ahora con una orejitas de lobo y una especie de parche en el ojo cargando con el una pistola de plasma. Mientras tanto Wolf se encontraba contra la pared lleno de babas y brillos de estrellas con un tic en el ojo.

Wolf rugió furioso y sacudiéndose toda la baba como un perro se puso en posición de batalla listo para lo siguiente, G.I.R usando sus cohetes voló hasta Wolf con el fin de volver a distraerlo – no, esta vez no – dijo Wolf tomando a G.I.R de uno de sus pies dándole varias vueltas para después lanzarlo lejos estrellándolo contra una pared. Girling y Kirby miraron a Wolf con odio y ambos se lanzaron al ataque yendo por distintos caminos: Kirby por arriba y Girling por el frente. Wolf tacleó a Girling fuertemente sacándola temporalmente de la pelea y Kirby usando su pistola le disparó a Wolf pero él logró esquivar la bala a tiempo. Wolf con una patada mandó a Kirby al suelo enterrándolo en el piso, Wolf sonrió ante su victoria pero de la nada fue recibido por una patada en su estomago mandándolo un poco lejos pero se recuperó rápido y buscó al causante y no pudo evitar maldecir al ver a Girling parada a unos metros de él.

Girling ahora tomó la iniciativa y dando algunas marometas en el aire golpeo a Wolf en el rostro y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mareándolo un poco pero a punto de darle otro golpe él se defendió arañándole la cara con fuerza.

- ¡Girling! – gritó la princesa con preocupación. Girling se alejó de Wolf con sus manos sobre su rostro pero después lentamente se las quitó revelando un horrible rasguño en medio de su rostro pero ella solo sonrió con ternura.

- Rasguñas igual que mi madre – dijo Girling con voz baja pero audible en toda la sala, Wolf y la princesa la miraban impresionados hasta que Girling se limpió unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos para después recobrar esa actitud positiva.

- ¡Los malos nunca se salen con la suya Wolf! – Girling se arrancó su armadura de su traje al igual que las rodilleras que tenia arrojándolas lejos - ¡por eso Porke Marte Es Rojo nunca nos ha vencido! – Girling estaba en un estado de heroísmo nunca antes visto.

- ¡Y seguirá así! – gritaron Kirby y G.I.R uniéndose a Girling. La princesa sonrió maravillada ante tanta valentía y entusiasmo.

- Que así sea – dijo Wolf posicionándose para otra ronda. Y así los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque.

Wolf estuvo a punto de rasguñar nuevamente a Girling pero G.I.R se atravesó causándole el rasguño a él y debido a su cuerpo metálico este no sufrió daño, Kirby aprovechó el erróneo movimiento de Wolf y le golpeó en el estomago con fuerza para después ser Girling quien con una cuerda que sacó del suelo comenzó a ahorcar al lobo sin la intención de matarlo, Wolf cortó la soga y retrocedió varios pasos pero G.I.R usando sus cohetes fue con puño cerrado hacia Wolf quien intentó tomar a G.I.R nuevamente del pie pero ahora el robot fue hasta sus pies causando que Wolf cayera sin cuidado al suelo y este al abrir los ojos se topó con la imagen de Girling a punto de patearle en la cara y ahora este no pudo hacer nada mas que esperar el golpe, la bota de Girling le dio justo en la nariz causando que esta sangrara y después Kirby lo succionó otra vez y lo escupió hacia una pared con fuerza rompiendo parte de la armadura de Wolf.

Girling y su equipo esperaron a alguna acción del lobo pero este no se ponía de pies, o al menos lo hacia con dificultad.

- ¿Creen que han ganado? ¿Qué han triunfado? ¡Pues no! ¡Nadie vence a Wolf O' Do-! – Wolf no pudo terminar su frase pues una enorme nave lo atropelló derrumbando la enorme pared de mezclas frías de bananas y otros naturales amarillentos.

De la nave salió una escalerita por donde bajó Black, Elizabeth y Brad, los compañeros de Girling.

- ¡Girling! – gritaron todos sus compañeros a excepción de Brad.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó emocionada Girling cargando a Kirby y a G.I.R

- No te encontramos en la nave y vimos la nota que nos dejaste dulzura – dijo Elizabeth mostrándole a Girling la carta.

_Chicos compañeros amigos de la P.D.L.G._

_El general Pepper me envió a una misión de entrega debido a su pequeño "reventón" pero como sé que ustedes no me dejaran ir sola iré yo sola sin que ustedes se enteren._

_Los Quiero. Girling_

_Pd: Me fui a cortarme el cabello._

Girling al terminar de leer la nota los miró con tristeza.

- Creí que no me descubrirían – todos la miraron con ternura a excepción de Brad quien solo sonrió.

- Girling, tú nos preocupas mucho, somos un equipo – dijo Black, el líder del equipo con ternura, Girling sonrió llena de conmoción hasta que escucharon algo moverse entre los escombros, Wolf salió con su pelaje revuelto y con pedacitos de plátano en todas partes, el lobo parecía echo un desastre pues su ropa y armadura estaban rotas.

- ¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte perra! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto maldita RESTRASADA MENTAL! – Girling ahora si sacó humo por sus narices al ser llamada de esa forma tan brutal y especialmente al oír la palabra "retrasada mental" Girling sacó un enorme martillo de quien sabe donde y estuvo a punto de golpear a Wolf.

- ¡Girling detente! – se oyó la voz firme de nada mas y nada menos que del General Pepper quien estaba con un grupo de guerreros de la P.D.L.G. armados.

- ¡¿General Pepper? – dijeron todos los presentes asombrados.

Todos hicieron un saludo militar signo de su general y este les respondió de igual forma, el general Pepper se dirigió hacia Girling y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombre con una sonrisa – felicidades Girling, lograste la misión que te encomendé, estoy orgulloso de ti – Girling sonrió y volteo a donde estaba Wolf viendo como lo arrestaban pero este de alguna manera golpeó a todos los agentes y se trepó al techo sin dificultad sujetándose de una ventana.

- ¡Hasta luego idiotas! – dicho esto Wolf brincó por la ventana perdiéndose de la vista de los demás. Girling quiso ir por el pero el general Pepper la detuvo.

- Tranquila lo encontraremos – Girling solo miró por donde Wolf se había ido pero después sonrió.

- ¿Disculpen? –

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se toparon con la princesa Strawberry cargando el paquete. Todos se arrodillaron frente a ella incluyendo el general Pepper.

- Por favor general no es necesario que usted haga eso – la princesa miró a Girling con una sonrisa – tu tampoco Girling – Girling se puso de pie con timidez y la princesa ahora dejando que todos se pusieran de pie dijo – gracias Protectores De La Galaxia por entregarme este paquete tan valioso para mi, te lo debo todo a ti joven Girling – Girling se sonrojó pero cargando a sus angelitos Kirby y G.I.R se dirigió hacia la princesa – gracias su alteza pero no pude haberlo hecho sin mis angelitos – Girling los alzó a ambos en sus hombros – Kirby y G.I.R – la princesa sonrió dulcemente y le extendió el paquete a Girling para que lo tomara.

Girling solo lo miró sorprendida sin creer la acción de la princesa – su alteza yo no podría –

- Hazlo –

- Pero –

- Hazlo –

- Si pero yo –

- Es una orden – dicho esto Girling no se pudo oponer y tomó el paquete en sus manos – el paquete es por decisión personal Girling, no es que mi planeta lo necesite – la princesa miró su castillo o lo que quedaba de el – necesitaremos reconstruir este lugar pero al menos mis súbditos siempre fueron muy trabajadores – todos sonrieron ante la alegre y tranquila escena que se les presentaba en esos momentos.

- Me pregunto que estará haciendo el lobo malo ahora – dijo Girling poniendo una mueca pensativa.

/

Porke Marte Es Rojo y sus secuaces del mal estaban teniendo una malvada fiesta de te, todos vestían con ropa elegante y tomaban de su te educadamente levantando el meñique cuando de repente la puerta se abre (o mas bien se rompe) de golpe y de esta sale Wolf hecho un desastre con una cara de tremenda furia.

- ¿Lograste lo que te pedí? – dijo Porke Marte con completa tranquilidad en su voz mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelito elegantemente.

- No – respondió Wolf con voz de infierno, Porke Marte volvió a darle un sorbo a su te - ¿Te das cuenta de que no voy a pagarte verdad? – dijo el líder de los chicos malos igual de serio, Wolf ahora si se molestó y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra Porke Marte causando un grito de terror departe de este.

/

Girling se encontraba acostada en su cama con su piyama morada puesta escribiendo en su diario los acontecimientos del día de hoy pero luego paró de escribir para contemplar el paquete que no había abierto aun posado sobre su cama, Girling no lo dudó mas y abrió el paquete con emoción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es el paquete? –

El equipo de Star Black estaba comiendo en la cocina de su nave cuando un grito agudo les interrumpe la comida.

- ¡Esa es Girling! – gritó Brad dirigiéndose junto con los demás hacia la habitación de Girling.

Cuando todos entraron vieron a Girling sentada en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Miren esto – dijo ella mostrándoles el contenido del paquete, todos lo vieron y brillitos salieron de los ojos de todos (hasta de Brad XD) llenos de impresión y alegría.

- ¡Un Tutti Fruti! – gritaron todos corriendo hacia la cocina, se sentaron cada quien en sus respectivos lugares y Kirby trajo a cada quien una cuchara, ahora todos con sus cucharas listas miraron a Girling.

- ¿Alguna oración antes de comer Girling? – le dijo Elizabeth a Girling con una sonrisa, Girling lo pensó un poco y después junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

- Quiero dar gracias a la Madre Estrella por dejarme estar aquí con mis amigos y compañeros en este día para poder comernos el Tutti Fruti más lindo y jugoso que hayamos visto antes –

- ¡Amen! – gritaron todos dando un solo aplauso para después comenzar a comer del delicioso postre.

/

- ¿Estas seguro de que así se llama? – dijo una voz femenina escondida entre las sombras siendo iluminados solo sus labios debido al cigarro que mantenía cerca de su boca.

- Así es. Girling "Star" Moonfire – dijo otra voz pero ahora masculina igual escondida entre las sombras del lugar.

- Entonces sabrás que alguien con sus habilidades merece estar en mis campeonatos – decía la mujer con tono maléfico.

- Si. Lo se – fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de retirarse de la sala pues se escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba. La mujer apagó su cigarrillo para después sacar un puro que le alumbró su sonrisa torcida y malvada.

**Fin del primer cap. De lo que serán las aventuras de Girling.**

**Por cierto, a mi no me cae mal Wolf, simplemente convenía que le diera su papel malvado pero no será la primera vez que aparece así que ¡prepárense!**

**Star Black le pertenece a mi hermano, quien es el que inventó esta serie de jóvenes que defienden la galaxia.**

**Girling me pertenece a mí.**

**Wolf O' Donnell le pertenece a Nintendo (creo)**

**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. "**_**Los juegos del Hambre" **_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Tu que crees?

Cap. 3: El dolor de Girling.

- ¡Hey! ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! – aparece Girling rompiendo la puerta de la escritora.

- ¿Girling? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Marl, la autora, un tanto asustada.

- ¿No crees que deberías de cambiarle el titulo y el summary a este Fic? – dice Girling cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Es porque ahora tienes aventuras en vez de dolor psicológico? – pregunta Marl sin mucho interés sacando un archivo con el nombre "_Las aventuras de Girling"_

- Exacto – dice Girling en un tono inocente, Marl sonríe y se acerca a Girling y le entrega el archivo.

- Aquí tienes todo cambiado, titulo, summary y categoría – dice Marl en un tono profesional.

- ¡Oh gracias Marl! – grita Girling abrazando a Marl para después salir corriendo de su oficina.

- Espero que a Girling le guste su nuevo Fic ¡Las aventuras de Girling! ¿Tu que opinas Amy? – dice Marl mirando a su ayudante en jefe Amy (si leíste my Profile sabrás quien es ella)

- Estoy segura de que le encantara… un momento – Amy ve que una cámara las graba a ellas – ¡este lugar es solo para personal autorizado! – grita Amy para después echar al camarógrafo violentamente y cerrar la puerta con un puertazo.

*_Estática_*

Las aventuras de Girling

Cap. 3: Los juegos del hambre

Girling se encontraba leyendo un libro en la nave de su equipo con el titulo de "_Winter Love"_ Girling se limpia una lagrima de su ojo y con una voz quebrada dice – este es el mejor libro Yaoi que he leído en toda mi vida – después Girling cierra el libro y se va a su habitación donde se cepilla su largo cabello y después se pone su típica piyama lila, se acuesta en su cama pero en vez de dormir se pone a escribir en su diario.

_Querido Diario_

_Hoy mientras iba de compras con mi amiga Elizabeth, nos topamos con unos chicos muy apuestos que estaban interesados en Elizabeth, ella los rechazaba pero aun así me contó que se sentía hermosa cuando alguien ligaba con ella. Intente coquetear con algunos chicos cuando ella me llevó a un lugar para jóvenes, pero todos me rechazaban porque decían que yo era demasiado infantil y fea, además de que decían que odiaban a las chicas sin pecho por lo que me sentí muy mal y sobre todo… fea. Eli me decía que yo era hermosa pero aun así eso no me animó mucho._

_Pd: Kirby llegó con un trofeo por ganar en un concurso de rap, el afirma haber concursado contra Porta._

Girling respira profundamente para después irse a parar frente a un espejo, se examina el rostro primero.

Sus ojos son oscuros pero muy luminosos, grandes, pero con pestañas largas a pesar de ser muy poquitas, su nariz esta a un nivel normal, sus orejas son pequeñas pero nada feas, su rostro esta bien.

Girling se quita su piyama y queda en ropa interior igual lila. Examina si esta delgada y bueno, lo esta, toca sus piernas y estas son suaves además de que ella es muy alta, su piel es sensible pero por alguna razón resistente.

La chica suspira cansada, ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por su apariencia solo porque los chicos no la desean?

- Bah, soy una guerrera estelar. Eso de la moda no debe de interesarme – dicho esto, Girling se puso nuevamente su piyama y se acostó en su cama lista para dormir, hasta que un ruido fuerte la interrumpe de su siesta.

- ¡CRASH! –

Ese es el ruido de algo ser roto con violencia, al parecer proviene de la cocina. Girling se para de su cama y tomando un bate de beisbol se dirige hacia la cocina con cuidado y con sus sentidos bien puestos al máximo.

La luz esta apagada por lo que le es imposible ver a alguien pero aun así puede sentir la presencia de alguien cerca. La chica camina como un felino asechando a una presa imposible de ver, sus ojos están clavados en todos los rincones de la oscuridad, por su mente repasa un plan de ataque, huida e incluso, si es necesario, matar o aturdir. Sus manos están bien aferradas a su arma que es el bate, sabe que sus movimientos son rápidos pero no conoce los de su oponente, finalmente, con una ágil movimiento, corre hacia el encendedor de la luz de la cocina y lo prende con tremenda velocidad en sus dedos. La luz se prende.

Girling mira a su alrededor buscando a algún maleante pero al ver a un ratón sobre la mesa tumbando cosas con dificultad buscando comida, su corazón se ablande y va con el pequeño roedor.

- ¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Tienes hambre? – dice Girling buscando un queso en uno de los cajones de la cocina, cuando encuentra uno se lo da al ratoncito y este feliz comienza a comérselo.

- Awww, te ves como mis angelitos cuando comes, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Dónde estarán todos? –

Oooooooo/oooooooO

En una disco ubicada en el planeta P.A.R.T.Y.

Todo el equipo de Star Black estaba bailando como locos en las mesas y su líder Black en un tubo mientras todos en la disco lo aclamaban.

- GO Black! GO Black! GO Black! – gritaba el público completamente ebrios y con cerveza en la mano.

- ¡Si, todos finalmente me aman! – gritaba Black con un pau-pau en la mano.

- ¡Amo la disco! – gritaron Kirby y G.I.R llenos de collares con luces en todo el cuerpo.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

- Quien sabe, tal vez en una librería – dice Girling sin mucho interés.

- Bueno amiguito, mejor te acompaño para comer porque a mi también me esta dando hambre – Girling se dirigió a su refrigerador y cuando lo abrió completamente segura, un ninja salió de este con una patada voladora golpeando a Girling en el rostro dejándola inconsciente.

- Misión cumplida jefe, noqueamos a la chica, la llevaremos a la base – dijo el ninja con un radio en la mano, lo colgó y casi de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo.

- ¡Demonios Steve! ¡Se supone que somos ninjas! – gritó el ninja a su compañero que se encontraba con varios cables atados al cuerpo tirado en el piso.

- Lo siento, es solo que me quise robar su cableado – dijo el otro parándose del piso pero recibió una mirada acusadora departe del otro ninja.

- Oh vamos, tengo 18 años se me hizo fácil – dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Como sea, hay que irse – dicho esto, ambos tomaron el cuerpo inerte de Girling y salieron por un ducto de la nave hasta llegar al techado de la nave donde les esperaba una capsula de escape, metieron a Girling primero sin ningún cuidado y después ellos de un salto s metieron a la capsula y de inmediato arrancaron la nave teletrasportándose hacia lo desconocido.

Pero a mitad del camino Girling comienza a abrir los ojos con pesadez y al recuperar el sentido se da cuanta de que esta amarrada de pies y manos, Girling mira hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar al culpable pero sus ojos se detienen al ver a los ninjas intercambiando cartas de Pokemon.

- Te cambio a mi Pichu por tu Charizzard – dijo uno de ellos pero después dio un vistazo hacia donde debería estar la prisionera pero no la vio.

- Oye… la chica escapó –

- Ah, ok – ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que se percataron de lo que había dicho.

- ¡LA CHICA ESCAPO! – gritaron al unísono los ninjas completamente asustados.

- Nos van a matar por esto Steve, debemos encontrarla – dijo un ninja mientras se ponía a buscar en cada rincón de la nave.

- Pero esto es imposible, ¿Cómo puede alguien esconderse en capsulas tan pequeñas? – dijo uno de ellos.

- A no ser que – ambos fueron levantando la vista lentamente como cuando algo aterrador estuviera sobre ti y pusieron una mueca de sorpresa al ver a Girling trepada al techo de la nave con una expresión que le hacia perecer que el chamuco se le metió.

- ¡AAAHHHHHH! – gritaron los ninjas al ver como Girling saltaba violentamente hacia ellos como toda una fiera.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Mientras tanto en una inmensa nave más grande que cualquier otra nave existente en el mundo.

Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos de la nave con una carpeta en la mano. Se dirigió hacia una habitación oscura y llamó por su nombre a una mujer.

- Señorita, jefa, comandante Mrs. Umbrella, aquí están los nombres de los concursantes que me pidió – dijo el hombre como todo un soldado. La mujer se encontraba leyendo un papeleo pero al escuchar la noticia dejó a un lado los papeles y con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de carmesí dijo.

- Bien ¿me haría el favor de nombrar los nombres de los concursantes por mí? – el soldado asintió y comenzó a decir los nombres en orden de secuestro.

1.-Altair Ibn La Ahad

2.-Alex Mercer

3.-Sub Zero

4.-Pinkie Pie

5.-Cole McGrath

6.-Sonic the Hedgehog

7.-Link

8.-Bumblebee

9.-Nathan Hale

10.-Girling

La mujer sonrío satisfecha y después se puso de pie de su asiento para fijarse por el enorme ventanal que tenia detrás de ella.

- Bien, en cuanto los traigan – la mujer ahora se giró a ver al soldado concierta malicia.

- Que empiecen ¡Los juegos del hambre! –

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Los ninjas estaban todos lastimados pero al menos habían logrado calmar a la fiera de Girling con un sedante que la mandó a dormir.

- Uff, eso estuvo cerca – el ninja se tiró al sofá de la capsula con mucho cansancio pero su compañero le dijo que se pusiera de pie, pues casi llegaban a la nave.

- Vamos amigo ya levántate – decía un ninja agitando a su compañero.

- Ya voy, ya voy pero es que esa mocosa casi nos mata – dicho esto se abrió una compuerta que les permitió entrar a la inmensa nave donde se había vasado la escena de hace rato.

Una vez que entraron vieron por última vez el rostro de Girling un poco tristes.

- Que pena. A mi me parecía muy bonita – dijo un ninja para después ponerla en una camilla, llegaron paramédicos junto a guardias elites y se llevaron a Girling hacia un cuarto.

3 horas después.

Girling comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez (otra vez) mientras sentía como algo pesado le colgaba de las manos, pies y cuello. Se puso de pie y tal y como lo predijo, enormes y pesadas cadenas la mantenían en el suelo debido a su peso, observó la cadena que tenia en el cuello y se sintió como todo un animal al ver que la cadena tenia escrito su nombre.

- Ni que fuera un perro por Dios – gruñó Girling intentando moverse pero nada resultaba, después sus oídos captaron el estruendoso ruido de todo un… ¿publico? Allá afuera.

Girling entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un calabozo. La puerta de su jaula se abrió lentamente y un horrible ogro la jaló de las cadenas hacia afuera del calabozo.

Girling cerró sus ojos debido a la luz del exterior y una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, vio frente a ella un enorme estadio con más de mil personas aplaudiéndole y aclamando la palabra "pelea". También pudo observar a otras personas en las mismas situaciones que ella, al parecer todos con cadenas y siendo sujetados por ogros enormes.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a otra excitante e interesante pelea en la arena de la muerte! – dijo una voz robótica a través de bocinas, la gente aplaudió y gritó mas fuerte.

- ¡Hoy les tenemos una prometedora pelea aquí! ¡Hemos traído hacia nosotros a verdaderos salvajes y extraños seres de diferentes galaxias! – Girling seguía sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta ahora solo sabia que estaban en un concurso… y ellos eran el espectáculo.

- ¡En primer lugar les tenemos a un asesino de tierra santa traído desde la galaxia 148! ¡Este sujeto damas y caballeros es nada mas y nada menos que…! ¡El mismísimo jefe de asesinos! ¡Defensores de lo noble y asesinos de lo corrupto! – una enorme luz iluminó al mencionado y Girling lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese equipo elite que se hacen llamar "Los asesinos" habían firmado un contrato de tregua con la P.D.L.G. hace siglos dándoles mas territorio a los Protectores De La Galaxia.

Varias personas comenzaron a abuchear y aplaudir al asesino en jefe mientras que algunos intentaban aventarle comida a Altair quien se mantenía serio y quieto a pesar de las majaderías que le decían.

- ¡En segundo lugar tenemos a un convicto de prisión! ¡Aquel que mató a millones de personas en la vieja Manhattan y destruyó la mitad de nuevo Metrópolis además de ser acusado por asesinar a sus padres y abusar sexualmente de su hermana menor! ¡El demonio Alex Mercer! – la luz nuevamente apuntó hacia el mencionado, Girling esta vez no pudo reconocerlo pues jamás había oído sobre el pero lo que si la asustó fue el hecho de ver que lo tenían en una camisa de fuerza, con la boca tapada por millones de cadenas, cadenas mas grandes que las de ella alrededor de todo su cuerpo y además de estar amarrado a una silla eléctrica por grandes cadenas que son usadas para ahorcar a los invasores de mayor tamaño. La audiencia ahora si definitivamente comenzó a gritarle obscenidades que ella jamás había escuchado.

- ¡En tercer lugar tenemos a un ex convicto de la prisión del planeta Oro 3000, acusado por matar a familias y robar mas de una vez el banco de dicho planeta! ¡Sub Zero! – la gente gritó emocionada por primera vez y Girling comenzaba a pensar que estaba en un problema mas que serio.

- ¡En el cuarto lugar está la dulce y amistosa Pinkie Pie! Tal vez ella no tenga expediente criminal pero ¡vamos gente! ¿Apoco no es lo suficientemente Random como para entrar a este concurso? – y la gente solo se burló de la pequeña poni rosada que mantenía una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

- ¡En quinto lugar está un hombre que arrasó con la vida de millones de personas, destruyó dos ciudad enteras y le escupió en la cara al gobierno en mas de una ocasión! ¡Buscado en distintos distritos y planetas por asesinato, secuestro y destrucción de distritos! Damas y caballeros… ¡El demonio de Empire City! – la gente aplaudió y abucheo nuevamente y esta vez Girling pudo identificar al sujeto, lo había visto varias veces en el periódico siendo acusado de asesinatos, pero jamás creyó que el llegara a hacer tanto.

- ¡En el sexto lugar está el erizo favorito de Green Hill! ¡Héroe en distintos planetas y galaxias por salvar al mundo de amenazas que los estúpidos de la P.D.L.G. no pueden controlar! ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! – a Girling le dolió que digieran eso del escuadrón elite al que pertenecía y había tenido la desgracia de conocer al erizo azul en varias ocasiones. La P.D.L.G. le había ofrecido al erizo varias veces que se uniera a su causa pero el los rechazaba como si no fueran nada importante diciendo que el no necesitaba a un equipo y que estar con la P.D.L.G. solo le quitaría su estilo "cool"

- ¡En séptimo lugar tenemos a otro héroe de distintas galaxias y planetas! ¡Link el guerrero, perteneciente a la orden de la P.D.L.G.! – Girling sonrió al saber que Link estaba aquí, él siempre había sido un famoso guerrero de la espada, cuando se unió a la P.D.L.G. fue entrenado por los mas expertos arqueros y esgrimistas debido a su gran capacidad con la espada. Desgraciadamente esta gente parecía odiar a la P.D.L.G. pues lo abuchearon cuando la luz mostró su identidad.

- ¡En nuestro octavo lugar tenemos ante ustedes a otro luchador de la P.D.L.G.! ¡Conocido por su fuerza y estupidez en su equipo de robots! ¡Bumblebee! – la gente nuevamente lo abucheo y le aventó comida al pobre auto amarillo. Girling sintió una honda tristeza pues conocía a ese auto amarrillo, era un Transformer y fue exactamente el quien convenció a su equipo de unirse a la causa de la P.D.L.G.

- Oh Bumblebee – susurra Girling con tristeza viendo como el auto comienza a temblar, tiene una especie de aparato pegado al vidrio principal que le impide transformarse a su forma normal cosa que le desagrada a Girling.

- ¡En el noveno lugar esta Nathan Hale! ¡Un luchador solitario que pertenece a una armada para la eliminación de las Quimeras en la galaxia! ¡También detectado con un virus Quimera que se activa cuando este lo desea! – la gente aplaudió y Girling conocía esa armada, la P.D.L.G. había intentado que se les unieran a la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal en la galaxia pero ellos rechazaron la oferta, al parecer porque ellos solo exterminan Quimeras, nada mas.

- ¡Y por ultimo en nuestro decimo lugar! ¡Una autentica guerrera de la P.D.L.G.! ¡Experta en artes marciales, entrenada en el arte de la agilidad, inmadurez y estupidez! ¡Girling! – Girling al ver que la gente la miró con desprecio y después con ojos burlones tuvo ganas de llorar. Comenzaron a aventarle comida y bebidas mientras le gritaban majaderías, obscenidades y le hacían amenazas desde sus asientos.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Déjenme en paz malvados! – gritaba Girling con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué me odian tanto? – se dijo a si misma la chica para después sentir como una piedra le golpeaba con fuerza la majilla causándole una herida notable y ella ya no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas de miedo, desesperación y coraje.

De pronto, se abrieron pequeñas puertas por donde salieron Pikmins de distintos colores cargando armas enormes de color blanco azulado. Eran diez Pikmins en total y cada uno se paró frente a cada concursante apuntándole con el arma, un Pikmin rojo gritó algo y todos dispararon sus armas en dirección al estomago de los concursantes. Girling sintió un horrible dolor en todo su interior para que después este desapareciera de la nada, y Girling lo primero que sintió fue hambre… grandes cantidades de hambre.

Girling se tocó el estomago y sintió un frio metal de forma circular cubrirle gran parte de la carne que cubría su ombligo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – le preguntó Girling al Pikmin pero este solo se dedicó a retirarse sin decir nada mas.

- ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! – gritó Girling a todo el publico esperando alguna respuesta por parte del anunciador.

- Te instalamos el hambre – habló una voz femenina desde los parlantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – dijo Girling mirando por todas partes.

- Mi nombre es Mrs. Umbrella, inventora de estos juegos y todos ustedes están en mi juego. En los Juegos del Hambre – decía la voz femenina con completa calma – y los Pikmins les han puesto en sus vientres un mecanismo que les hará sentir hambre aun cuando estén satisfechos – todos los concursantes tenían su ceño fruncido en señal de desacuerdo pero la mujer continuo – ninguno de ustedes dejara de sentir hambre si yo no deseo lo contrario, será tanta su hambre que tendrán que pelear por un insignificante pedazo de carne que se les será colocado en lo alto del estadio – todos los concursantes se miraron confusos – tranquilos mis futuros "chubbys" por eso esto se llama Los Juegos del Hambre, así que les deseo una buena pelea queridos – después las bocinas se apagaron y tal y como la mujer lo dijo, un pedazo de carne salió desde lo alto del estadio quedando a mas de mil pies de los concursantes. Los concursantes observaron la carne con unos ojos carnívoros y con la saliva saliendo de sus bocas con unas tremendas ganas de saborear el platillo.

- ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! – gritaba la audiencia.

Los ogros usaron una llave para quitarles a todas sus cadenas y en vez de que los concursantes lucharan por salir. Todos fueron tras el pedazo de carne colgante.

Como Sonic era el mas rápido de todos y el mas ágil, fue el primero en acercarse a la comida, tomó vuelo y saltó hacia la carne pero unos enormes brazos robóticos amarillentos lo empujaron con brusquedad hacia un muro, Bumblebee ahora estaba en su forma robótica e intentó ponerse el alimento en su boca pero este no tenia por lo que comenzó a desesperarse hasta que una onda de energía lo atacó causándole un tremendo dolor en cada uno de sus circuitos apagándolo por completo, Bumblebee cayó al suelo con violencia y todos lograron evitar que el gigantesco robot les cayera encima, voltearon a ver quien causó la caída de Bumblebee y no les sorprendió que haya sido el de poderes eléctricos. Cole McGrath.

- Bumblebee esta fuera – se oyó la voz del anunciador.

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y se lanzaron al ataque para alcanzar su objetivo: Un pedazo de carne.

Girling esquivaba cada golpe de parte de todos e intentaba golpear a sus oponentes pero ellos eran igual de agiles que ella.

Sonic corrió alrededor de todos creando un remolino de tierra dejándolos a todos ciegos por un momento hasta que un puño que fue directo a su estomago le detuvo.

- ¿Pero que? – frente a Sonic estaba Alex Mercer con sus brazos convertidos en enormes garras, estuvo a punto de atravesar a Sonic pero Sub Zero le lanzó a ambos un ataque de hielo para que se congelaran pero estos lograron esquivarlo a tiempo. Altair comenzó a mantener su pelea con Link, Alex y Cole con Sonic, Sub Zero con Pinkie Pie y Hale con Girling.

Altair lanzaba ataques de frente a Link mientras el los esquivaba con agilidad, ambos sabían que si tuvieran su espada las cosas les serian mas fáciles pero tenían que conformarse a pelear sin su armadura o espada.

Link finalmente aprovechó su turno para golpear al asesino pero su fuerza con los puños no era suficiente como para vencer al asesino dándole la ventaja a Altair, el asesino le dio un fuerte golpe a Link en el estomago mandándolo al suelo para después darle otro golpe en la cabeza, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y después una patada dirigida igual al rostro dejándole heridas graves. Altair se propuso a dar su último golpe y con su puño bien cerrado, reunió toda su fuerza en este y con una fuerza tremenda golpeo a Link en lo que es la nariz, boca y entre los ojos dejándole inconsciente.

- Link esta fuera – dijo el anunciador.

Alex intentaba golpear a Sonic pero este lo esquivaba y después se burlaba aumentando el enojo de Mercer. Cole intentaba electrocutar a Sonic pero este continuaba con su alta velocidad impidiéndole a ambos alcanzar a Sonic. Cole y Mercer intercambiaron miradas y después miraron al erizo, Cole lanzó una ráfaga de electricidad hacia Sonic y este pensó en esquivarla y una vez que lo hizo un tentáculo le golpeó con fuerza haciéndole detenerse y caer al suelo. Cole aprovechó esto y corrió hacia el para después electrocutarlo con varios volteos de electricidad, Sonic gritó por el dolor y de inmediato quedó inconsciente.

- Sonic esta fuera – dijo el anunciador.

Sub Zero había estado intentado golpear a Pinkie pero ella fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes.

- Que divertido juego estamos jugando Sub Zerito – decía Pinkie con una sonrisa esquivando los ataques del personaje de Mortal Combat.

- ¡Cállate! – Sub Zero lanzó una ráfaga de hielo hacia Pinkie y esta solo se agachó con facilidad.

- ¿Estamos jugando a las luchitas? ¡Que divertido! – Pinkie corrió hacia Sub Zero y con su cola comenzó a bofetearlo dejándolo aturdido por un rato, después, usando sus cascos traseros lo pateó con fuerza de titán y para luego comenzar a pisarlo con brusquedad en todo el cuerpo, Sub Zero se la quitó de encima con un golpe pero casi de inmediato ella nuevamente volvió a patearle el rostro y volvió a pisotearlo como a un saco de harina hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- Sub Zero esta fuera – dijo el anunciador.

- ¡Si! ¡Pinkie Pie gana en las luchitas otra vez! – grita la poni rosada con alegría.

Girling y Hale mantenían una pelea pareja, ambos eran hábiles y fuertes a su modo, Girling atacaba con puras patadas y ataques sorpresa y Hale contratacaba con ataques directos y puñetazos, hasta que por fin Girling logró darle una patada en el rostro a Hale, lo que ella no sabia es que ese era un grave error.

Hale se molestó por eso y de pronto sus uñas le crecieron hasta parecer garras enormes, sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado brillante, su piel humana ahora fue tomando una capa mas pálida y dura, colmillos se fijaron desde su boca y sus músculos crecieron increíblemente.

- ¿Una Quimera? – se dijo a si misma Girling antes de que Hale la golpeara con brusquedad hacia uno de los muros. Girling se quedó ahí estancada y con graves heridas en sus brazos y pies.

- Ouch, sigo en piyama – dicho esto, Hale se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella y la golpeó en su estomago y cara infinidad de veces hasta cierto punto de sacarle sangre de la nariz y boca, luego tomó a Girling del pie y la golpeó contra el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, finalmente la cargó con ambas mano y comenzó a estirarla con la intención de partirla a la mitad.

- ¡Corta, corta, corta, corta, corta, corta! – gritaba el publico completamente emocionado.

Girling sentía un horrendo dolor pero le era imposible gritar, sabia que este seria su fin, pues por su mente pasaron los momentos memorables de su vida.

_Su madre estaba sentada en un sofá maltratado viendo la televisión con un cigarrillo en la boca y varias botellas de cerveza alrededor de ella además de tener varios piquetes de agujas en su brazo izquierdo._

_- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Buenas noticias! La maestra Sol nos contó sobre esa organización llamada P.D.L.G. y, y ¿Qué crees? ¡Que cuando crezca quiero ser la mejor guerrera en el mundo! ¿Si me dejas mami? – decía una pequeña niña de largo cabello oscuro, ojos negros brillantes y mejillas rosadas._

_- Girling mamá no esta de humor. Vete de aquí – le contestó su madre sin interés alguno._

_- Pero mamá así tendríamos mucho dinero y ya no tendrías que hacerle "cuchi-cuchi" a otros hombres para conseguir dinero – insistía la pequeña manteniendo su sonrisa._

_- ¡Cállate niña! Tú nunca vas a llegar a ser nada en la vida Girling. NADA, grábatelo bien en esa cabeza hueca que tienes mocosa – le dijo su madre con enojo. La pequeña borró su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos._

_La pequeña se encerró en su cuarto y sacó un dibujo de un cajón, observó el dibujo y con limpiándose las lagrimas, hizo su promesa._

- Yo soy algo. Siempre lo seré. Yo soy alguien – Girling abrió sus ojos devuelta a la realidad y al verse en esa situación frunció el ceño con enojo.

- ¡Yo soy Girling! – Girling dio una pirueta zafándose del agarre de Hale y cayendo de pie en la tierra dijo.

- ¡Y yo nunca me rindo! – la chica miró a todos sus oponentes con detenimiento, ahora tenia 5 nuevos oponentes: Altair, Alex, Cole, Pinkie y Hale.

Todos miraron el trozo de carne que se hallaba en el suelo y de inmediato el hambre volvió.

La mirada de todos se cruzó y se miraron con reto, odio, esperando el movimiento del otro con la esperanza de tener su objetivo en su boca.

- ¡Nos vemos idiotas! – dijo Girling y enseguida corrió hacia el pedazo de carne pero una caña de pescar tomó la carne y la colgó en donde solía estar: el techo.

Girling cayó al piso pero después vio el cuerpo apagado de Bumbleblee y usándolo como apoyo, dio un enorme salto hacia donde la carne estaba y detrás de ella, Alex creó enormes látigos que iban a tomarla por los pies, Altair la esperaba abajo con sus puños listos para darle una paliza, Cole estaba a punto de lanzar una tormenta eléctrica hacia ella, Hale al igual que Pinkie Pie dieron un salto en la misma dirección que ella y estaban a punto de sostenerla por los pies y Girling solo mantenía su atención en la comida.

Girling cerró los ojos esperando poder alcanzar la comida, los segundos se le hicieron horas y todo a su alrededor se fue en cámara lenta hasta que finalmente ella….

- ¡LO TOMO! ¡TOMO LA COMIDA! – gritó el anunciador completamente excitado.

Girling apenas vio el pedazo de carne en sus manos, hizo una maniobra completamente rápida y de mucha agilidad pateando y esquivando cada ataque que todos sus oponentes le habían lanzado.

Aun en el aire esquivó cada tentáculo que Alex le había lanzado, dando una marometa logró patear a Hale y a Pinkie mandándolos al suelo y dejándolos inconscientes, esquivó el tornado de Cole y con una patada completamente fuerte le golpeó a Cole en el vientre dejándolo casi sin aire, y finalmente le dio una tremenda patada a Altair en el rostro dejándolo de un solo golpe inconsciente.

- Todos… menos Girling… están… fuera – tartamudeo el anunciador completamente impresionado.

Girling se encontraba en el suelo del estadio (el cual estaba hecho puré) oliendo su alimento con completa satisfacción y cuando ella no escuchó ruido alguno decidió ponerse de pie y vio como todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

- Emmm… ¿Viva? – dijo Girling levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado.

El público guardó silencio varios minutos para después comenzar a alabarla con palabras, le echara porras, le aplaudiera, e incluso le comenzaron a aventar flores, cosa que causó que Girling se sonrojara.

Unos enormes ogros la levantaron y la pasearon por todo el estadio mientras mas gente le aplaudía, Girling se sintió contenta con su victoria casi imposible y comenzó a gritarle a su público.

- ¡Vamos todo el mundo! ¿Cómo me llamo? –

- ¡GIRLING! –

- ¿Quién es la guerrera de la P.D.L.G. mas fuerte de la galaxia? –

- ¡GIRLING! –

- ¿Quién es la chica mas hermosa del mundo? –

- ¡GIRLING! –

- ¡Shakira! – gritó un hombre entre el publico, todos guardaron silencio y lo vieron con odio.

- ¿Qué? – un ogro más grande que los demás tomó al hombre de la camisa y lo aventó a las jaurías donde se oyó como suplicaba perdón.

- Okkk, eso fue extraño – dijo Girling un tanto confundida, los ogros la bajaron y los Pikmins la encaminaron hacia su celda nuevamente, a Girling eso ya no le importó y aun con su comida en la mano se sentó en la esquina de su celda con la intención de comerse su carne caliente. Pero al oír como su celda era nuevamente abierta hizo su alimento a un lado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como arrojaban a los demás concursantes en la misma celda que ella. Todos estaban heridos gravemente y para colmo… ya todos estaban despiertos.

Todos la vieron con una expresión sorprendida al principio, pero después con odio. Todos se acercaron peligrosamente a ella a excepción de Pinkie Pie pero unas cadenas doradas que salieron de la nada los atraparon a todos a excepción de Girling, las cadenas los arrastraron violentamente a todos hacia diferentes lugares de la celda para después comenzar a electrocutarlos a todos.

Girling miraba horrorizada la escena mientras los gritos de los concursantes se hacia presente en toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

La chica los miró a todos heridos y débiles y su corazón de encogió al verlos en esa horrible postura. Después escuchó el llanto más amargo y triste del mundo.

Era Pinkie Pie llorando amargamente desde su lado de la celda, Girling se sintió la peor persona del mundo por alguna razón.

- ¡Ya no quiero jugar! ¡Quiero ver a mis amigas! – Pinkie Pie se tomó un mechón de pelo y se sopló la nariz con el llenándolo de fluidos verdes transparentes - ¡Y también tengo hambre! – dicho esto a todos les rugió el estomago. Girling miró su pedazo de carne y comenzó a partirlo en partes equitativas. Pero faltaba un pedazo. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a dejarle un pedacito de carne a cada quien. Pero ella se quedó sin uno.

Todos la miraron incrédulos para después comenzar a comerse su pedazo de carne. Claro que Bumblebee al menos hacia el intento de digerir el alimento.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu ganaste – dijo Altair con su alimento en la boca, Girling solo suspiró mientras su estomago también imploraba por un pedazo de comida.

- Es solo que… no pude dejarlos así – Girling guardó silencio por un momento y después en un pose victoriosa dijo.

- ¡Y porque soy una guerrera de la P.D.L.G. y estoy entrenada para ser fiel, cortes, honesta y una niña bien! – Pinkie Pie se rio por el comportamiento de Girling y le dio las gracias por la comida.

- Debemos idear la forma de salir de aquí "guerrera" – habló por primera vez Cole McGrath intentando romper las cadenas.

Girling asintió y se acercó lo suficiente a todos como para tocar sus manos.

- Propongo que formemos un equipo. Idearemos la manera de salir de estos juegos y después si salimos vivos ¡Yo los invito a mi nave para tener una fiesta de victoria! – dijo Girling con entusiasmo.

- ¡Yo te apoyo! – gritó Pinkie poniendo un casco en la mano de Girling. Bumblebee como estaba convertido en carro, habló usando su radio.

- Cuente conmigo soldado – dijo la voz militar de su radio.

- Estoy a tu lado joven guerrera – dijo Link uniendo su mano.

- Con gusto me uniré a tu causa guerrera de la P.D.L.G. – dijo Altair uniéndose.

- Hagámoslo – dijo Cole uniéndose a la partida.

- ¡Hell Yeah! ¡Yo me uno a ti compañera! – gritó Sonic con entusiasmo.

- Lo que sea por salir de este infierno – habló Sub Zero.

- Con gusto me uniré – dijo Hale mirando a Girling.

Todos miraron a Alex Mercer esperando su respuesta pero el solo miró hacia otro lado demostrando su falta de interés.

- No necesito a un equipo para salir de aquí. Déjenme en paz – habló fríamente Alex con enojo en su voz. Girling le miró con tristeza pero entendía que no muchos se podían unir a los grupos sociales por lo que ahora dedicándoles una sonrisa satisfactoria a sus ahora nuevos aliados, dijo.

- ¿Y si nos ponemos un nombre de equipo? – todos la miraron con enojo a excepción de Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Buena idea! – grita Pinkie mientras mira a los demás.

- ¿Y si nos llamamos "Los pastelitos de crema"? – dijo Pinkie, todos la miraron asqueados pero luego Bumblebee tomó la palabra.

- ¿Super Robots? – todos se negaron y después Sub Zero dio su idea.

- ¿Desgarradores de almas? – a todos les sorprendió que Sub Zero diera una idea pero casi de inmediato Cole habló.

- ¿Los relámpagos? – Altair con un aire presumido les dijo que el tenia un mejor nombre.

- Los asesinos. Ese nombre nunca falla – dijo con una sonrisa el asesino. Todos lo miraron en silencio y después Link gritó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Los guerreros de Hyrule! – todos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¡Las perras de Sonic! – grita el erizo azul y todos lo miran molestos, el erizo baja las orejitas con una sonrisita.

- Todas sus ideas son basura – dijo Nathan Hale molesto, todos guardaron silencio y después el continuo – pero yo tengo un nombre mejor. ¡Los Anti-Quimeras! – todos volvieron a negar con la cabeza y Girling tomó la palabra.

- ¡Ok tranquilícense! A partir de ahora nos llamaremos "Los pastelitos super desgarradores de relámpagos asesinos de Hyrule, Sonic y Quimeras" – todos asintieron positivamente con una sonrisa.

- Pero mejor para abreviarlo podría ser "Los P.S.D.R.A.H.S.Q." – dijo Pinkie Pie contenta y nuevamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Esa noche tuvieron que ahorrar fuerzas para idear su plan de mañana. Todos dormían plácidamente pero Girling miraba las cadenas que antes solían sujetarla y ese sentimiento de miedo volvió a ella.

- _"Kirby… G.I.R… ¿Dónde están mis angelitos? _– piensa Girling mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

Oooooooo/OooooooO

Una nave roja del año se estacionó cerca de la nave del equipo de Star Black, esta abrió sus puertas y los miembros de Star Black salieron del auto con luces de colores en todo el cuerpo y bebidas en la mano.

- ¡Adiós Jenny! ¡Adiós Pepe! ¡Adiós Tali! ¡Hasta luego Carlos! ¡Felicidades por el bebé Marcelo, un beso de mi parte a Carina! – dijo Black mientras la nave del año se alejaba.

- Esa fiesta estuvo re-buena – dijo Kirby dándole un sorbo a su pau-pau. Todos se metieron a su nave y se sentaron en la sala con cansancio.

- ¡Girling! ¡Ya llegamos! – grita Kirby aun sentado en el sofá.

Black al no escuchar respuesta alguna, va a revisar el cuarto de Girling y al no verla en su habitación empieza a preocuparse.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Girling? – pregunta Black revisando debajo de la cama de Girling.

Kirby y G.I.R van con Black y al ver como su líder buscaba a Girling por cada rincón del cuarto, le dijeron a todo el equipo que buscaran a la chica en todas partes. TODAS partes.

Se ve el cuarto de baño y del retrete sale Black asomando la cabeza - ¿Girling? –

Se ve la cocina y de la tasita de galletas salen Kirby y G.I.R. - ¿Girling? –

En los ductos de la nave se ve que Brad esta gateando por ahí buscando a Girling - ¡Girling sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Se como te gusta jugar en los ductos! –

Elizabeth con un traje espacial esta buscando afuera de la nave - ¿Girling? ¿Estas aquí linda? –

Finalmente todos se reúnen en la sala, pero Black aparece con un traje de detective y una pipa de mentiritas.

- Muy bien mis compañeros, como verán, Girling no aparece por ninguna parte por lo que tengo dos posibles versiones del por que – Black sopló su pipa y de esta salieron burbujas.

- ¡Numero 1! ¡Girling se fue a un lejano planeta porque no nos soporta y quiso quitarse todo el estrés de andar todo el tiempo combatiendo a toda la galaxia junto a un equipo que la considera la retrasada mental mas frenética del mundo y ahora mismo esta en una peda con un montón de aliens extraños que me espían por mi belleza y liderazgo por este equipo! – todo el quipo miró a Black con enojo en sus ojos y después Black suspiró rendido.

- ¡O! tal vez solo fue secuestrada por ninjas novatos que la llevaron hasta una nave del tamaño del Nova 6 y esta luchando por comida por algo llamado "Los juegos del hambre" e intenta salir de ahí formando una alianza con tipos y quizás una tipa para lograr salir de ese frenético terreno anti-comunista – todos asintieron positivamente y después Black volvió a darle una soplada a su pipa para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Girling esta en problemas! – grita Black con miedo en su voz.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Girling dormía recargada en la pared de la celda mientras un sudor frio resbalaba por su cabeza siguiendo el trayecto de su cuello, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes de vez en cuando siendo presa de las pesadillas dentro de sus sueños. Pero una pezuña de poni la despierta.

- ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunta Girling aun cansada.

- Hale dice que hay unos guardias rondando por aquí con las llaves de la celda y las cadenas – susurra Pinkie con voz seria pero mirada preocupada. Girling se pone de pie y mira a todos despiertos observándola.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? – pregunta Girling apretando sus puños. Altair le señala la pequeña ventana en la puerta de la celda y le dice – Ves con el guardia y noquéalo, toma las llaves y quítanos las cadenas, después abres la celda y nos separamos por distintos sectores de la nave limpiando el área de guardias y nos vemos en la salida principal de esta nave, después usamos a los mas fuertes para crear una salida, usamos a los agiles para salir al espacio con trajes especiales y que contacten a una nave, nos volvemos a reunir en la salida y luchamos contra los guardias que se avecinen, cuando llegue la ayuda nos subimos todos a la nave y salimos de este asqueroso lugar ¿entendieron? – termina de explicar el asesino, todos lo miran confusos y después habla Pinkie.

- ¿Y si mejor hacemos esto? Yo coquetea con los guardias, ellos nos ayudan y después Girling los noquea y todos salimos. Nos vamos derechito a la salida y si vemos guardias les decimos que vamos al baño y si no nos creen les decimos que tenemos permiso, cuando lleguemos a la puerta principal de este lugar usamos la espada de Link como llave y cuando este abierta le hablamos por telequinesia a alguien que nos de "ride" y nos vamos a la casa de Girling a hacer fiesta ¿Qué les parece? – todos menos Altair asintieron con la cabeza y pusieron a andar su plan.

- Este plan no va a resultar nada bien – susurra Altair con fastidio.

3 horas después.

Todo el equipo de "Los pastelitos super desgarradores de relámpagos asesinos de Hyrule, Sonic y Quimeras" estaban en la puerta principal ejecutando el plan de Pinkie pero Girling miró con tristeza la puerta.

- ¿Te ocurre algo soldada Girling? – pregunta Hale mirándola, Girling solo baja la cabeza y con sus ojos clavados en el suelo niega con la cabeza.

- No es nada. Es solo que me pregunto en donde estará Alex Mercer, no vino con nosotros y se fue por los ductos de la nave, estoy un tanto preocupada por el – de pronto el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse causó que todos prestaran su atención hacia donde estos venían. Frente a ellos estaban un montonal de guardias con armas láser, espadas, animales rabiosos e incluso… ¿bananas?

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Tienen una banana! – grita Sonic escondiéndose detrás de Link.

- ¡Están rodeados! ¡Ríndanse y nadie saldrá herido! – grita un guardia apuntándoles con su arma. Todos levantan los brazos en señal de rendimiento pero entonces recuerdan que tienen poderes y esas cosas así que se lanzan al ataque.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

Black estaba en una pequeña nave viajando por el espacio mientras recibía coordenadas de parte de Brad mientras buscaba con su radar alguna señal de Girling. Finalmente su radar comenzó a parpadear indicándole la ubicación de Girling, Black sonrió victorioso y tomando una pose victoriosa gritó a los siete vientos - ¡Ya voy por ti Girling! – pero de la nada Black se cae debido a que su nave choca contra la inmensa nave mas grande que La estrella de la muerte y poniendo una "duck face" comenzó a escalar por la nave enemiga como un mono.

Oooooooo/oooooooO

- Les dije que escaparse por la ventana era una mala idea – dice Girling quien esta atorada en una ventana pequeñísima. Todos estaban rodeados y algunos guardias trataban de sacar a Girling de la ventana con mucho esfuerzo hasta el escuchan el motor de un auto Ferrari 2011 rojo. Todos miran curiosos el auto y el vidrio de este se baja y dentro del auto conduciéndolo esta nada mas y nada menos que Alex Mercer.

- ¡Alex! ¡Viniste por nosotros! – grita Pinkie Pie para después golpear a todos los guardias ágilmente y después subirse a Bumblebee y encenderlo. Todos aprovechan esto y suben a distintos autos pero olvidan a Girling.

- ¡Hey! ¡Me dejaron traidores! – grita la chica ahora tratando de zafarse con mas fuerza pero el auto en el que iba Alex se dirige hacia donde estaba Girling, y Alex jalando el vestido de Girling la saca de la diminuta ventana para después subirla de copiloto en el auto. El auto arranca y el equipo sale a toda prisa del lugar atropellando a más guardias. Entonces de entre los guardias aparece un en especial con una enorme bazuca plasma apuntándole a ambos autos, todos se asustan y el guardia dispara su laser causando dos enormes explosiones; los guardias se acercan armados verificando a los prisioneros y el primer movimiento que ven es el de Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose hasta Bumblebee.

- ¡Bumblebee! – Pinkie Pie comienza a llorar viendo al auto en mal estado con quemaduras graves y pedazos destruidos. Girling lo mira todo horrorizada y todos se ponen de pie con la decisión de pelear pero los guardias les apuntan con las armas y de inmediato… disparan.

Girling cerró sus ojos con lágrimas en estos pues sintió que este podría ser el adiós a todo.

-_ Kirby… G.I.R… perdónenme_ – Girling esperó las balas llorando pero al no sentir nada vio como Alex Mercer en un rápido movimiento recibió todas las balas impactándole en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sangre comenzó a salir por todas partes y las viseras de Alex comenzaron a salirse de su estomago, su rostro estaba siendo deformado por las balas que aun le golpeaban y llegaron a arrancarle partes de su cuerpo por la fuerza de las balas mientras todos miraban horrorizados la escena para después ver como el cadáver de Alex caía con fuerza al piso aun chorreando sangre.

Hubo un escalofriante silencio en todo el lugar y Girling sintió nuevamente como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Alex! – grita Cole con tristeza para después correr hacia el cadáver de Alex. Pinkie Pie y Altair hacen lo mismo completamente asustados mientras los guardias piden refuerzos.

Uno de los guardias de pronto pide que se arme fuego nuevamente y que los cadáveres sean arrojados a las fieras y nuevamente apuntan sus armas hacia todos.

- ¡Abran fuego! – grita un guardia y antes de que estos puedan disparar, unos enormes tentáculos comienzan a ahorcarlos y aplastarlos de manera horrenda. Todos lo miran sorprendidos y Girling reconoce esos tentáculos.

- Girling –

Le llama una voz conocida. Girling voltea su vista hacia Alex y ve como este es consumido por tentáculos rojos y negros de inmediato comienza a regenerarse de manera sorprendente. Alex se levanta y se puede ver como se le va regenerando un brazo, una pierna, su cara se va formando como se debe y nuevos órganos se forman dentro de el crenado nuevamente al Alex que todos conocían.

- ¡Alex! – grita Altair y todos corren a abrazar a Alex con ternura, (hasta los mas rudos) Alex se sonroja un poco y después les dice que a todos que mejor salgan de aquí. Girling sonríe al ver a su amigo bien y una vez que todos se dirigen nuevamente a la puerta, Girling aprovecha para tomarle el brazo a Alex y jalarlo hacia donde esta ella. Alex se sorprende por eso y Girling obliga a Alex a ponerse a la altura de ella para después plantearle un dulce beso en la mejilla a Alex.

- Gracias por volver Alex – dijo Girling para después dirigirse con los demás dejando a Alex un tanto confundido.

Después de un rato logran poner una transmisión para que vengan a rescatarlos y mientras esperan deciden tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Girling suspira aliviada sabiendo que por ahora estaban a salvo pero un grito hace que ella fije su mirada hacia un largo pasillo.

- ¡GIRLING! –

- ¿Black? – dice Girling viendo a Black correr hacia ellos con cansancio.

- ¡Black! – Girling corre hacia él y lo abraza al igual que el a ella.

- ¡Girling me tenias preocupado! – dijo Black mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡Oh Blacky! – el abrazo de ambos se hace mas fuerte y después se separan.

- ¡Black quiero que conozcas a mis nuevos amigos! – Girling lo lleva hacia los demás y Black ve como todos estaban curando a Bumblebee a excepción de Alex quien solo miraba las estrellas desde una gran ventana.

Black luce confundido pero al ver que Girling sonríe le hace pensar que son todos buenas personas por lo que no dice nada al respecto.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Él es mi jefe Black! – grita Girling llevando a Black con los demás, quienes no dijeron nada al respecto.

- Girling no te preocupes, yo los llevare a todos a casa – dice Black en tono de liderazgo. El rostro de todos se ilumina con una sonrisa.

- Solo tengo que llamar a nuestro equi- – Black no logra terminar su frase puesto que siente como una inyección se le encaja en la espalda y Black al quitársela se da cuenta de que es una inyección.

- ¡Black! – grita Girling asustada, entonces llegan mas soldados armados y con una armadura mas resistente apuntándoles a todos con sus armas.

- ¡Todos quédense quietos! – grita un guardia.

Girling se asusta y Alex se interpone entre el guardia y Girling demostrando que la protegerá. Black comienza a marearse y luego vomita sintiendo como su estomago le quemaba pero el chico no se rindió y de su bolsillo sacó su comunicador.

- ¡No tenemos miedo a luchar! – grita Sub Zero en posición de ataque.

Luego reina el silencio en el lugar y unos guardias aparecen cargando lo que parece ser un trono en donde esta sentada una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo largo, delgada, usando un traje pegado de color negro resaltando su figura.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – susurra Girling pero la mujer logra escucharla.

- Yo soy la creadora de estos juegos pequeña Girling. Yo soy la mismísima reina de esta colmena y la diosa de los más entretenidos juegos en el espacio. Yo soy… Miss Umbrella – dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria. Todos la miraron y a lo lejos en el espacio se podía ver como una nave se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Y ninguno de ustedes se ira – los guardias lanzan a todos unas cadenas que los aprisionan y luego los electrocuta. La nave se sigue acercando.

- Ustedes me pertenecen – Black cae al suelo al igual que los demás por el dolor de los rayos que lo atormentaban. La nave se acerca cada vez más.

- Mi reino prevalecerá – Girling mira a Umbrella con odio mientras la mujer comienza a burlarse.

- ¡Porque yo soy Miss Umbre-! – Miss Umbrella es interrumpida por la nave que entra por el cristal de la nave estrellándose justo encima de Umbrella y de todos los guardias.

De la nave se abre una compuerta y de esta sale todo el equipo faltante de Star Black dirigiéndose hacia su líder Black.

- ¡Girling! – Kirby y G.I.R se acercaron hacia Girling ayudándola a levantarse. Girling los miró con lágrimas en los ojos y después los abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Mis angelitos! – el trio se da un abrazo y después una mano toca el hombro de Girling, esta se voltea y ve a Mercer mirándola seriamente. Girling sonríe con dulzura y la voz de Pinkie Pie los distrae a todos.

- ¡Si! ¡Tendremos una Party! – grita la poni rosada con entusiasmo abrazando a Elizabeth.

Girling mira nuevamente a Mercer y deja a Kirby y G.I.R en el suelo.

- Gracias Alex, sabia que vendrías – la chica abraza a Alex y este solo toca su cabeza.

- No hay de que Girling – Alex hace que se separen y nuevamente es la poni rosada quien los interrumpe.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Subamos a la nave! – Girling vio como los integrantes de su equipo la saludaban desde lo alto de la nave cargando a Black quien estaba un poco adolorido, también todos sus nuevos compañeros estaban entrando a la nave un tanto heridos pero contentos al por fin ser rescatados de aquella prisión, Girling carga nuevamente a Kirby y G.I.R y se dirige a la nave junto a Alex Mercer.

Una vez que todos están dentro de la nave, Brad se dirige hacia Black y le pregunta si esta bien, Black contesta que si con una sonrisa y se va a lo que son los controles de la nave.

- ¿Listo equipo? – dijo Black en su tono de líder, Girling grita con alegría y de inmediato Black hace la nave despegar. Pero Link se fija por la ventana de la nave y ve como fuerzas de la P.D.L.G. arrestan a Miss Umbrella y a varios guardias. Girling por fin sonríe al estar a salvo y junto a sus angelitos así que se recarga en una pared y se desliza en ella cayendo al piso tomándose un descanso, Black ve eso y sonríe al saber que Girling esta bien.

Finalmente la nave del equipo de Star Black llega a la nave principal y una vez que aterrizan, Pinkie Pie es la primera en salir y besar el piso con locura.

- ¡Si! ¡Tierra firme! – todos bajan de la nave y entran a la nave con ansias de un merecido descanso.

- Chicos, gracias a todos por el apoyo – dijo Girling captando la atención de todos.

- No hay de que Girling, tu fuiste quien nos ayudó y nos dio la iniciativa de escapar – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa dulce.

- Tu valentía me impresiona joven guerrera – dijo Nathan Hale con orgullo. Girling se sonrojó y Pinkie Pie abrazó a Girling con dulzura.

- ¡Oye Girling! ¡Nos prometiste fiesta! – grita la poni y después Bumblebee comienza a hacer sonar la bocina en señal de aprobación. Girling mira a su equipo y ellos sonríen.

- Yo traigo la cerveza – dijo Elizabeth entre risas.

- Yo traigo a las bailarinas – dijo Brad con una sonrisa.

- Yo la droga – dijo Black contento.

Girling sonríe también y con una voz victoriosa grita.

- ¡Let's get this party started! – todos gritan con emoción y Kirby y G.I.R chocan manos con alegría.

17 horas después…

Girling se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación con una sonrisa hasta que el sonido de su puerta abrirse la despertó. Era Black.

- ¿Black? ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta aun sigue – dijo la chica un tanto adormilada. Black solo se acerca y sin decir nada mas solo abraza a Girling con ternura. Girling se impresiona un poco pero corresponde el abrazo un tanto confusa.

- Creí que esta vez si te perderíamos – dijo Black con tristeza. Girling solo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y le contestó.

- Yo nunca me iré Black – dicho esto ambos se separaron y se miraron con una mirada de hermandad, Black besó a Girling en la mejilla y le deseó buenas noches para después irse.

Una vez que Girling se quedó sola, sacó debajo de su cama una fotografía la cual miró con un tanto de molestia.

- Si estuvieras aun aquí, verías en lo fuerte que me he convertido – Girling guardó la foto y nuevamente volvió a dormirse ahora con una sonrisa mas amplia de orgullo en si misma.

**¡Hell Yeah! ¡Por fin lo termine! ¡Soy la onda!**

**Mis disculpas por el retraso pero fue la falta de tiempo la que me retrasó (muchísimo) y bueno aquí otro capitulo mas terminado (el mas largo hasta ahora) Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza pero sean pacientes.**

**Black, Elizabeth y Brad le pertenecen a mi hermano.**

**Miss Umbrella y Girling me pertenecen a mí.**

**Y todos los demás a sus respectivos juegos o series.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
